


Draco Malfoy Don't Drown!

by triggerlil



Series: Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, POV Draco Malfoy, Post-Hogwarts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, bathing together, cute husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil
Summary: Harry and Draco take a bubble bath together.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Tumblr Prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660129
Comments: 9
Kudos: 86





	Draco Malfoy Don't Drown!

Draco lifted his leg out of the water for a moment, admiring how it made his skin shine. Harry was across from him in the tub, blowing bubbles through his fingers like a very loveable idiot. Draco tapped Harry’s shoulder with his foot, watching happily as his husband’s eyes glinted and he kissed Draco’s toes.

“I love you,” Draco said quietly, slipping down further into the tub, the bubbles coming up around his nose.

“I love you too,” Harry responded, as Draco kept letting himself slip a little bit more, his back skidding against the ceramic. “Enjoying yourself?”

Draco nodded, the hot water felt lovely. His whole body relaxed into the suds, knees knocking against Harry’s lazily, a lavender-scented candle flickering steadily in one corner. Through the fog of steam and bubbles, he watched Harry, his muscular arms hanging over the sides of the tub, chest rising and falling slowly, eyes closed. He wanted to memorize the feeling of his skin, the way his hair fell damp and messy over his forehead, the sound of his breath, everything about him.

Later that evening, lounging on their bed wrapped in their respective bathrobes—Draco’s a mixed grey, Harry’s a deep navy blue, both incredibly soft and fluffy—Draco was curled into his husband’s side and he traced his thumb back and forth across Harry's bare thigh. It was peaceful laying there, the scent of lavender still clinging to their bodies, Harry running his fingers through Draco's hair. 

“You know,” Harry smiled, “I was worried I was going to lose you in there.”

“What do you mean?” Draco asked, looking up and pulling Harry down for a quick kiss.

Harry laughed into it; “was worried you’d drown.” 

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "the thought of losing you scared me." Thanks to Jack for the super quick beta! If you liked this consider leaving a comment! 🥰


End file.
